


Lupin, Snape und die Klatschpresse

by Sionon_Klingensang



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Evil Author Day, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sionon_Klingensang/pseuds/Sionon_Klingensang
Summary: Anlässlich des Evil Author Day möchte auch ich einen Ausschnitt aus einer Geschichte veröffentlichen, die vielleicht nie fertig wird. (Das ist das Böse daran)Keine Sorge wegen der Warnung; die bezieht sich auf Dinge, die Snape in einem Zeitungsartikel unterstellt werden; es wird nicht im Detail beschrieben und er hat es auch nicht getan. Selbstverständlich.Und er ist so gar nicht erfreut darüber, dass ihm Derartiges unterstellt wird ...





	Lupin, Snape und die Klatschpresse

Severus Snape schritt ins Zimmer und knallte die neueste Ausgabe des Tagespropheten auf den Tisch. „Wenn ich herausfinde“, zischte er, „Dass du auch nur das Geringste hiermit zu tun hast …“

Remus nahm die Zeitung zur Hand. Nach kurzem Suchen fand er den Artikel. „Werwölfe – brutale Bestien oder bedauernswerte Opfer?“

Warum regte sich Severus so darüber auf?

Er überflog den Artikel. Ja, Armut war ein Problem mit dem so gut wie alle Werwölfe zu kämpfen hatten. Ja, der Wolfsbanntrank war teuer. Das alles konnte Severus aber kaum so verärgert haben … er blätterte um. 

Oh. Da war ein Foto. Ein sehr verschwommenes zwar, aber die Szene kam ihm bekannt vor. 

„… häufen sich die Gerüchte über Tränkemeister, die sich ihre Dienste mit sexuellen Gefälligkeiten vergelten lassen. Augenzeugen konnten Severus Snape, den Zaubertränkelehrer von Hogwarts, dabei beobachten wie er im ‚Eberkopf’ einen Mann – mutmaßlich ein unregistrierter Werwolf – bedrängt …“

Remus ließ die Zeitung sinken. Er hoffte, dass seine Wangen sich nur so heiß anfühlten, und er nicht tatsächlich errötet war. Sein Puls raste. 

„Scheiße. Severus, ich -“

„Wie praktisch, dass du auf dem Foto nicht zu erkennen bist.“ 

„Du denkst doch nicht wirklich, ich würde -“ Remus schluckte. Er wusste, dass Severus ihm alle Missetaten zutraute. „Ich würde irgendjemandem sagen, was ich bin? Dass ich auch nur das geringste Risiko eingehen würde, mit dieser Geschichte in Verbindung gebracht zu werden?“

Severus’ Blick schien sich geradezu in seine Augen zu bohren. Remus starrte unverwandt zurück, obwohl in seinem Inneren ein Aufruhr herrschte. 

„Wohl nicht, nein“, gab Severus schließlich unterkühlt zu. 

Um seinem Blick ausweichen zu können, hob Remus wieder die Zeitung. Auf dem Foto drängte Severus ihn gegen die Außenwand des ‚Eberkopfs’. Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht war eindeutig als gerechter Zorn zu erkennen, fand Remus, aber natürlich konnte man das anders sehen. 

„Nun ja, ein Körnchen Wahrheit steckt schon in der Geschichte“, murmelte er in einem Versuch, abzulenken. 

Ein Blick in Severus’ erboste Miene zeigte, dass das keine so gute Idee gewesen war. 

„Nein, nein“, sagte er schnell, die Hände abwehrend erhoben. „Nicht das. Ich weiß, dass du mich nicht mal mit der Kneifzange anfassen würdest.“ Außer im Zorn. „Aber diese Gerüchte habe ich auch schon gehört – nicht über dich!“

„Über wen dann?“, knurrte Severus. 

„Bevor Albus mir die Stelle als Lehrer angeboten hat, habe ich mich schon umgehört. Wie man vielleicht günstiger an den Trank kommen könnte.“ Remus räusperte sich. „Auf dem Kontinent soll es jemanden geben der genau das tut, was dieser Artikel dir unterstellt.“

Severus richtete sich abrupt auf, vielleicht war ihm bewusst geworden, was er da gerade tat. „Du bist nicht da hingegangen?“, fragte er, seine Stimme unüblich monoton. 

„Keine Chance. Du weißt wie teuer die Zutaten sind. Und dann der Arbeitsaufwand. Er würde das nicht machen, wenn er eine Hure billiger bekäme.“ Er nahm einen Schluck von seinem fast kalt gewordenen Tee. „Die Frau von der ich den Tipp habe war ihm schon zu alt. Mit fünfundzwanzig. Eine Schönheit, die in der Hexenwoche für Schönheitstränke werben könnte. Ich weiß nicht genau wo mein Marktwert liegt, aber so hoch ganz bestimmt nicht.“ 

„Das ist ekelerregend“, erwiderte Severus ausdruckslos. 

„Ja, ich denke auch nicht gerne darüber nach, was meine Menschenwürde in Galleonen wert wäre“, erwiderte er, wohl wissend, dass Severus wohl eher die Vorstellung gemeint hatte, mit ihm Sex zu haben. „Aber vielleicht sollte ich mal einen anonymen Leserbrief an die gute Frau ...“ Er suchte nach dem Namen der Reporterin. „Rita Kimmkorn schreiben, und sie über die Grundprinzipien der Marktwirtschaft aufklären.“


End file.
